Buscando a papá
by Jesse L Black
Summary: UA. Dégel es un adolescente que viene embarazado de Grecia, luego de unas olimpiadas de matemáticas. Cuatro años después, su hijo querrá conocer a su otro padre y esta situación arrastrará consigo toda la maraña de mentiras que estuvieron tejiendo él y el papá de su hijo: Kardia.
1. Parte I

**Buscando a Papá**

 **Parte I de III**

Dégel Verseau vivía en Paris, Francia, justo a unas pocas cuadras del gran centro turístico que era la torre Eiffel, tenía veinte años recién cumplidos y vivía con sus padres. Probablemente se creía de él que su vida era fácil y tranquila, es inteligente y de buena apariencia, estudiaba en la universidad más prestigiosa dado a su enorme habilidad para las matemáticas y el lenguaje, también había ganado premios en olimpiadas de esos mismos artes. Escribía en su computadora constantemente, trabajos prácticos, tesis y algunas veces se tomaba un relajo para narrar cuentos.  
Sus padres, Krest y Aeneas, solían trabajar todo el día y por ende lo dejaban solo la mayor parte del tiempo o al menos solo si no fuera por aquel pequeño niño que correteaba por todo el salón.

Desde que Sebastián había cumplido cuatro años, se había convertido en un torbellino de aire que amenazaba con tirar abajo los sólidos puentes de su paciencia psicológica, de por si fue todo una pesadilla al saber que el pequeño comenzaba a caminar y recorría toda la casa en menos de cinco minutos, ahora más que nada ese pequeño se había convertido en su pesadilla número uno.

¿Cómo fue que pasó todo ésto? La historia sobre el nacimiento de Sebastián Verseau había comenzado hacía unos cinco años antes, cuando Dégel tenía apenas quince años. Había recibido por parte de la escuela una condecoración por sus buenos resultados académicos y estaba por partir a Grecia en una olimpiada matemática extremadamente difícil. Dado a su notable intelecto, Dégel había aprendido varios idiomas, entre ellos el Griego, por lo que no necesitaría ayuda para desplazarse por dicho lugar y preguntar por lugares y zonas.  
Probablemente lo que fue para Verseau una experiencia maravillosa, se había convertido en sufrimiento y desazón cuando llegó a su casa días después. Los malestares iban en aumento, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y mareos, no tenía fiebre ni tampoco resfriado, por lo que pensaron había sentado mal la comida del dichoso país. Siguió pasando el tiempo y los malestares eran cada vez más profundos, sus compañeros de clase comenzaban a notar lo pálido de su rostro y lo ancha de sus caderas, por lo que Krest decidió que era hora de llevarlo al hospital regional.

No fue fácil ni para él ni para sus padres recibir la noticia de su embarazo, y aunque en un principio el más joven no quería saber nada con la maternidad, sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era tener al bebé. ¡Y ahí estaba! Cuatro años habían pasado del nacimiento de Sebastián y el pequeño era una calamidad.

–Sebastián, por favor –intentó ablandar el corazón de su hijo con dulzura–. Deja de correr.

–¡Quiero jugar! –exclamó, era verdad, Dégel no tenía el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo y el niño tenía cuatro años apenas, aun no iba al jardín de infantes porque hasta el momento no se podía inscribir, y era normal que necesitara socializar, pero el mayor no podía estar en todo al mismo tiempo.

–Deberíamos ir al parque –se quita los lentes para apagar la computadora en la que escribía un artículo de ciencias y se levantó, estirando los brazos.

–¡Parque, parque! –Sebastián sonríe mientras alza las manos, pidiéndole a su "madre" que le tomara, éste afloja completamente y lo toma en brazos.

No era extraño para nadie del vecindario ver a Verseau pasearse con el pequeño de cabello verdoso y ojos celestes, algunas de las ancianas de la avenida le saludaban mientras caminaba con su hijo en brazos y sonreía, tenía que admitir que siempre tuvo el apoyo de todos sus vecinos a la hora de criar al bebé. Dégel había comentado a sus pares sobre el embarazo al poco tiempo de enterarse y más allá de la sorpresa y que muchos no entendían como era posible este embarazo, por respeto a Dégel decidieron no hacer preguntas, sólo el joven parisino sabía lo que había pasado en ese viaje.

 _Había conocido a alguien durante ese día, era uno de los organizadores de las olimpiadas matemáticas y principal juez. Llevaba mirándolo tanto tiempo que creyó se le caerían los ojos en cualquier momento. Era la primera vez en la vida del joven Verseau que le observaban con tanta insistencia.  
No es que no fue atractivo, pero para Dégel ese hombre era muy mayor y por demás, pudo notar el anillo de casado que traía en su dedo anular. Pero cuando la competencia terminó (saliendo victorioso) todos los concursantes participaron de una fiesta de cierre donde compartieron sus experiencias y vivencias. El más joven del grupo se apartó y sentó en la barra para mirar desde su posición, buscó con sus ojos al organizador por demás atractivo pero mayor que le había observado minutos antes y cuando volvió su vista al costado se sorprendió de tenerlo al lado._

– _¿Te gusta la fiesta? –preguntó, Dégel abrió la boca unos momentos pero no salió nada de allí, luego al sentir reseco los labios los volvió a cerrar–. ¿Pasa algo? Debes estar feliz, has ganado._

– _Sí, estoy muy feliz….–susurró, apretó sus piernas y miró hacia adelante, tratando de no prestar mucha atención._

– _Realmente me impresiona lo brillante que eres, yo a tu edad no entendía nada –rió para sus adentros mientras bebía una copa más de licor._

– _No creo que sea mucho mayor –intentó hablar el más joven, éste se da la vuelta y sonríe._

– _Tengo treinta y siete años….–los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, no pensó que tuviera tanto._

Los recuerdos se disiparon en ese instante cuando llegó a la plaza. Bajó de sus brazos al pequeño que inmediatamente correteó hasta el sector de juegos y arena. Dégel se sentó en una de las bancas al costado de dicho sector y su vista no dejó de seguir a su hijo, éste inmediatamente comenzó a hablar con un niño de su edad que se encontraba jugando. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sus recuerdos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo fue posible que hubiera terminado en la cama con ese hombre, abriéndole las piernas, recibiendo el enorme y palpitante miembro que se derramó dentro de él.  
Había sido una noche por demás caliente, nunca en su vida pensó que sentiría algo igual y con la misma presión. Se adentró en la boca y con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo del mayor, solamente gemía, no había nombres pues no se habían presentado formalmente cuando decidieron con una mirada, tener sexo en un cuarto del hotel donde se realizaba la competencia.

¡Estúpido había sido él! Las hormonas de sus quince años le habían logrado que durmiera con un absoluto extraño, no se cuidara y sobre todas las cosas, terminara de una forma por demás placentera luego de recibir el líquido seminal caliente en su interior. Recordar a ese viejo le hizo sentir la muerte, no paraba de reprocharse lo ocurrido porque por ende ese hombre estaba casado y él solo había sido sexo ocasional y consensuado. Las caricias nunca fueron suyas, los besos húmedos en su cuerpo y boca tampoco habían sido suyos, era solo el calor de una noche de desenfreno sexual, era todo.  
Y ahora ahí estaba Sebastián, el fruto de su desliz físico con un hombre mayor. Ahora ya era un adulto y podría intentar buscarlo de alguna forma, pero el miedo al rechazo y sobre todo, el miedo que su hijo sea despreciado le hizo que se cubrirse en su propia coraza.

–¡Mami, mami! –Gritó Sebastián, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–. Mami….mira él es mi nuevo amigo.

–Hola pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?

–Ian –murmuró el muchacho risueño de rojos cabellos, Dégel le colocó una mano en la cabeza en señal de afecto.

–¿Dónde están tus papis? –el pequeño señala a una pareja que los veía por demás sonriente, ella estaba embarazada y él tomaba una gaseosa mientras saludaba.

–Mami, ¿por qué Ian tiene dos papis y yo sólo uno?

La pregunta del millón, Dégel se había preparado para eso pero cuando llegó la encrucijada se daba cuenta de lo poco que había practicado emocionalmente hablando. ¿Qué podía decirle a su hijo que aminorara la angustia que sentía? Tal vez por eso no lo había llevado al jardín de niños hasta el momento, tenía terror a que le preguntara sobre su procedencia y no saber que decirle: " _ **No puedo comentarle a Sebas que fue una noche de sexo con un señor casado y mayor al que ni siquiera recuerdo**_ " le dijo una vez a Krest mientras acunaba a su hijo con su uniforme escolar puesto.  
Se mordió el labio y sonrió como pudo, sabía que en algún momento tenía que decirle la verdad a su hijo ¿pero cómo?  
El pequeño Ian se había cansado de esperar y se fue corriendo donde estaban sus padres mientras Sebastián le miraba con angustia.

–A tu padre debemos…..encontrarlo –susurró y apretó sus puños. El niño le miró sorprendido–. Él está escondido ¿sabes? Entonces debemos buscarlo.

–¡Como las escondidas que jugamos con el abuelo!

–Exactamente….tenemos que buscarlo….–piensa–. Pero tu papi es muy bueno escondiéndose, se nos hará difícil.

–¡Yo quiero jugar con papá! –se abrazó a la pierna de Dégel y apoyó su mentón en la rodilla.

–Bueno, entonces tendremos que empezar….–el peli verde lo separa de sí y se incorpora, ata su cabello en una coleta alta y extiende su mano para que su hijo la tome.

Sebastián camina muy feliz al lado de Dégel, que piensa en cómo fue posible que le dijera esa mentira a su hijo, llenándolo de ilusiones y proyectos con un padre que ni siquiera sabe de su existencia. Lo mejor sería que indagara por su cuenta sobre ese hombre, tal vez en sus antiguos borradores y premios, encontraría al menos el apellido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Kardia Antares._

Kardia tenía cuarenta y un años recientemente cumplidos, trabajaba en una escuela secundaria en Grecia y tenía dos hijos. Convivía con su esposa en una casona al este de Atenas. El aspecto del hombre era por demás llamativo, su cabello azulado y hermosos ojos celestes enloquecían a sus jóvenes aprendices, sobre todo a las niñas que le miraban fascinado. Su hijo mayor, Milo, tenía diecisiete años, actualmente se encontraba saliendo con un buen muchacho francés de quince años; mientras que su otro hijo, Aiacos, tenía catorce años y se encontraba cursando sus materias de secundaria con gran interés. Él amaba a sus hijos, los amaba, y también amaba a su familia, por lo que no pudo nunca perdonarse el haberlos engañado.  
¿Cómo había sido posible que un muchachito de quince años, edad que en unos meses cumpliría Aiacos, le hubiera hecho sentir algo que nunca a su edad hubiera sentido? Habían pasado cinco años pero la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, sintiendo su pesadumbre.

Dégel Verseau. ¿Cómo olvidarse el nombre el muchacho más inteligente de la generación de algunos franceses que había invadido Grecia en esa olimpiada matemática? Verseau tenía una apariencia angelical, unos ojos preciosos y un cuerpo de ensueño que tuvo el agrado de recorrer con sus manos y su boca. Recordaba cada instante de esa noche de placer ardiente que le había consumido a la infidelidad y no era para menos. Había gozado de cada minuto que tuvo al joven francés en la cama, había logrado llegar al orgasmo tres veces con él, tres seguidas, cosa que a su edad pensaba que no lograría jamás. Había besado y devorado, dejándole marcas en el cuello y pecho con toda la dedicación del mundo.

–¡Papá! –Gritó alguien, Kardia despertó de sus pensamientos y vio a Milo frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Puedes salir de tu mundo y prestarme atención?

–¿Hm? ¿De qué me hablabas hijo?

–Si me hubieras escuchado minutos antes seguramente lo sabrías. ¡Estoy desesperado! –Golpeó la mesa en agonía mientras que repasaba su cabeza y cabello con las manos–. Es Camus.

–¿Tu novio? –burlón como siempre, Kardia comenzó a hurgar en sus papeles.

–¡Él cree que esta embarazado! –esta frase alertó a Kardia ¿qué?

–¿Cómo que CREE estar embarazado? O lo está o no lo está –Milo al fin pudo tener la atención de su padre y suspiró–. ¿Tú te cuidas?

–Sí, si…me estoy cuidando.

–¿Siempre te cuidaste? –gruñó, Milo muerde sus labios y piensa.

–No lo sé, creo que la primera o segunda vez no me cuide ¿pero qué tiene que ver? Pasó hace más de un mes, recién empezábamos a salir.

–Hijo, los bebés no se crean cuando estás preparado, a veces llegan y ya…..

–Hay sí, como si siempre te hubieras cuidado en el sexo –esta vez gruñó su hijo, eran tal para cual.

–Bueno, no me cuidé contigo ni con tu hermano, pero luego si lo hice –Kardia pensó, era verdad que se cuidaba, pero recordando nuevamente su noche de sexo ardiente, él no había querido cuidarse y ese muchacho de hermosa piel perlada tampoco le había exigido el profiláctico.

–¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

–¿Hablaste con tu madre al respecto? –preguntó, trataba de mantener la calma aunque estaba a punto de ahorcar a su hijo.

–Sí.

–¿Y qué dijo?

–Que la cagué….–se colocó ambas manos en la cabeza.

–Vaya, eres un estúpido Milo, realmente ¿no piensas cuando lo haces? Claro que no, porque no tienes cerebro allá abajo –habló burlón y ordenó todas las hojas–. Ahora tendrás que enfrentar la cagada que te mandaste.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero yo no quiero a ese bebé! ¡Camus tampoco lo quiere!

–¿Y qué harán? ¿Pagar un aborto? No te lo aceptarán porque Camus es menor de edad –caminó hasta su fichero y allí dejó las hojas en carpetas mientras Milo lo seguía.

–Papá, tienes que ayudarme, tengo diecisiete años….

–Aun así para meterla no te importó tener diecisiete años –Kardia le miraba de reojo–. Debes hacerte responsable de las cagadas que te mandas, hijo, sino aprendes por las buenas no lo harás nunca.

–¿Y qué harías tú, eh? Si te llueve la noticia que tienes un hijo ¿qué harías? –preguntó desafiante.

–Primero, no me llegaría esa noticia porque tu madre en su último embarazo tuvo problemas y le sacaron el útero. Segundo, no me llegará esa noticia porque me cuido en todas mis relaciones sexuales con tu madre y tercero….no tengo diecisiete años, yo esperé hasta los veinticuatro, donde tuviera estabilidad financiera para casarme y tener hijos, tú en cambio….

–¡Papá, fue un accidente! Camus y yo no queremos tener un bebé, además….–suspira y se sienta, apesadumbrado–. No seremos buenos padres.

–¿Por qué?

–El tiene quince y yo tengo diecisiete, somos unos tarados…..–se cubre con las manos el rostro para evitar que lo vean llorar.

–Escucha hijo, son cosas que pasan, debes enfrentar tus decisiones, así como quisiste ponerla en su momento, ésto es la consecuencia de tus actos –coloca una mano en el hombro de su hijo–. Los familiares de Camus lo ayudarán con el nene y nosotros también, a ese chico no le faltará amor.

–¿Y si la cago como cagué todo en mi vida? –preguntó bajando las manos de su rostro y mostrándose dolido.

–Pues, tendremos que pasar esto todos juntos….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia Ares….

…..Laure Ares…..

…Kardia Antares…..

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el perfil de facebook de Kardia Antares. La fisonomía del hombre le fue extremadamente familiar y no era para menos, tenía un hermoso cuerpo tallado a mano que recorrió con sus manos, unos hermosos ojos zafiro muy claro que había heredado su hijo, que jugaba con los autitos a unos metros detrás de él.  
Respiró profundamente, era imposible pensar que su hijo no era creado por ese hombre, además que apenas lo vio un vuelco en su corazón le hizo sentir que le había encontrado.

–Así que era Kardia Antares –se dijo en voz baja, Sebastián le escuchó y lo miró risueño pero no obtuvo contacto visual con su progenitor.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Un mensaje? Respiró profundamente y comenzó a escribir en el cuadro de diálogo para mandar un mensaje directamente al chat, pero lo pensó mejor cuando vio el estado civil del hombre: ¿Qué ocurría si su mujer lo viera? Bueno, no tenía la culpa de haberse embarazado del marido de alguien. ¿Eso le haría quedar como una puta? Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, probablemente algo escueto que no lo delatara sería mejor.  
Giró la cabeza y observó nuevamente al pequeño jugar, tenía que hacer algo por su hijo, necesitaba un padre y él también necesitaba hablar y contar lo que había pasado luego del encuentro por demás candente que aun estaba impreso en su piel.

 _Prof. Kardia Antares. Mi nombre es Dégel Verseau y fui uno de los ganadores de las olimpiadas en Grecia hace cinco años, me gustaría poder hablar con usted sobre lo académico dado que me gustaría iniciar una carrera como la que tiene usted. Desde ya muchas gracias por su atención.  
D.V._

Perfecto, de esa forma si su mujer leía el texto no parecería de ninguna manera algo provocativo, aunque sus ansias de ponerle que jamás había olvidado su cuerpo rozándolo, sus brazos sujetándole y los besos devorándole. Gimoteó, tenía que evitar pensar en eso delante de su niño de cuatro años. Apagó la computadora sin aguardar una respuesta que llegó instantáneamente del móvil de Kardia, quien no salía de su asombro pero había mandado el número de teléfono de manera instantánea para luego arrepentirse. En el momento en que lo hizo había fantaseado con el sexo que habían mantenido hacía tiempo y creyó que probablemente el muchacho venía por más, pero al releer el mensaje también dudo: ¿Y si no fui nada para él? ¿Entonces porque me contacto?

La cabeza de Kardia daba vueltas mientras el celular de Dégel vibraba, pero este ya se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de su casa.

 **Fin de la parte I.**


	2. Parte II

**Parte II de III**

Soñó con sus besos, con su mirada, soñó con las manos deslizándose por su cuerpo mientras la boca, hambrienta, devoraba sus labios. Soñó sus ojos repasando cada centímetro de su piel para grabársela en la mente durante sus noches más solitarias, soñó como le abría las piernas y hacía ingresar los dedos lentamente; como le calmaba la ansiedad con sus besos, como acariciaba las nalgas mientras entraba haciendo un mensaje hacia adentro. Soñó el deslizar del viril miembro desnudo por su cavidad y el movimiento contra su trasero, preciso, recto, firme. El vibrar de su cuerpo y la sensación de dureza, sus manos pasando por el cuerpo ajeno, el pecho tallado y deslizándose hacia el rostro para acercarlo más. Sus piernas en los hombros ajenos y las miradas cruzadas. Él debía medir al menos diez centímetros menos, es mucho aunque no tanto dado que era el más alto de su clase.  
Sacó su lengua para lamer la de su compañero y en su sueño, lograba llegar al éxtasis como lo había hecho cinco años antes. Los golpes en las caderas como en ese entonces le hicieron gemir suavemente entre sueños, la imagen de aquel muchacho ahora tenía forma desde que había visto el perfil de facebook. ¿Realmente importaba que tuviera mujer e hijos? Él no pidió tener un hijo de ese hombre, simplemente vino y no lo puede negar, es su hijo también.

–¡Mami, mami! –la voz infantil de Sebastián lo despertó y abrió sus ojos para ver al nene parado justo al lado del sillón, se asustó al saber que había quedado dormido pero al notar a Krest detrás, se relajó completamente–. El abu hizo pastel.

–Agh, gracias mamá –se levanta mientras toca su cabeza, Krest acaricia los cabellos de su nieto.

–Ve con el abuelo, él tiene galletas.

–¡Sí! –salió corriendo hacia la cocina, Krest se quedó asolas con su hijo.

–Llamó tu hermano.

–¿Camus? –Preguntó acomodándose el cabello–. ¿Qué pasó?

–Nada, dice que probablemente vuelvas aquí para vacaciones –suspiró–. Se escuchaba muy extraño del otro lado.

–¿Extraño? ¿Crees que le pase algo? –se levanta y acomoda su ropa para ir directamente a la mesa y buscar su teléfono, revisando los mensajes.

–No lo sé, tú sabes que nunca me cayó mucho la idea que se vaya a Grecia a estudiar, tú estudiaste aquí y tienes un buen nivel de….–se detuvo cuando vio que su hijo palidecía–. ¿Qué pasó?

–Me contestó.

–¿Quién? –pero no respondió, Dégel abandonó la habitación con el celular, Krest quedó aturdido y volvió a la cocina para ver como su marido se encontraba jugando con su nieto, ambos bastante felices.

Dégel no espero ni medio instante para copiar el número de su ventana de chat y marcarlo en el teléfono móvil. Se quedó unos minutos mordiéndose el labio, nervioso, frustrado y con temblores en las manos, sudaba frío y se sentía una extraña sensación de tensión corporal. Del otro lado, el hombre estaba entrando al auto con un montón de paquetes y escuchó el teléfono sonar. Tiró todo en el asiento trasero y observó un número desconocido con un código de área inusual, aun así lo atendió.

–¿Hola? –Preguntó, del otro lado hubo silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración–. ¿Hola? Si no me vas a hablar colgaré….

–¡Hola! –la voz de Dégel sonaba temblorosa, infantil, pero Kardia no podía reconocerla–. Yo….tú probablemente no me recuerdes….soy Dégel Verseau.

–Aaaah… –ese extraño suspiro del otro lado le dio la indicación a Dégel que su llamada no era bien recibida–. Ya veo.

–Escucha, traté de ser lo más…..ehm….breve posible –hizo una pausa–. No quiero meterte en problemas con tu familia….por lo que pasó hace tiempo, pero yo…..yo necesito verte.

–Escucha Dégel –cerró la puerta del auto y tomó las llaves–. No puedo hablar ahora contigo, estoy por irme a mi casa….así que….

–¡Espera! Sólo….necesito que nos encontremos….allí te explicaré todo.

–No Dégel, quiero cortar ésto ahora, está bien que te pasé el teléfono, fue involuntario mío….pero, yo arriesgué mucho esa noche….y no quiero verte.

–¡¿Pero ni siquiera me vas a dejar hablar?! –Dégel parecía obsesionado o al menos eso creyó Kardia del otro lado.

–Ya tengo cuarenta años, Dégel, no vale la pena que sigamos hablando, yo tengo a mi familia y todo está terminado… ¿de acuerdo? –Prende el automóvil–. Me gustaría que ésto no hubiera pasado….

–¡Puedes siquiera escucharme un momento! –Dégel golpeó su escritorio, lo que hizo que su hijo que se encontraba en la cocina se alertara y fuera a ver qué pasaba–. Necesito hablar contigo pero no puedo hacerlo detrás de un teléfono.

–No necesitas aclarar nada….

–¡Sí necesito hablarte!

–Dégel, basta…. –bufó molesto–. Escucha, no me creo capaz de resistirme si te vuelvo a ver, aun estas impreso en mi piel como si hubiera sido ayer, por eso, por amor de dios, no me vuelvas a llamar ¿ok?

–¡Espera! ¿Qué? Kardia…–siente el tono del otro lado y gruñe, toma mejor el teléfono y vuelve a marcar, esta vez tardaron más en contestarle–. ¡Soy yo!

–Te dije que dejes de llamarme, estoy en un auto y no puedo…

–¡Déjame hablar a mí! –le interrumpió–. Hasta ahora fue todo, tú, tú, tú….tu familia, tus hijos, tu vida….pero yo también he padecido todo ésto y necesito hablarlo contigo.

–¡No tenemos nada que hablar! Fue sólo sexo de una noche –frena en luz roja–. Sólo fue sexo, ardiente, delicioso, pero sexo al fin….yo ya no quiero nada contigo.

–¡Eres un maldito bastardo Kardia y lo peor es que ni siquiera me dejas hablar! Quiero decirte algo y necesito decírtelo de frente, no lo hago por mí, si fuera por mí te mandaría a la mierda por hijo de puta….

–¿Acaso me pediste el teléfono para insultarme? –Gruñó apretando el volante–. ¿Tú fuiste el que me abriste las piernas y soy yo el hijo de puta?

–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Mira, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en ti, así que adiós…

–¡ESPERA! Te dije que necesito decirte algo maldita mierda….

–Dímelo entonces…

–No puedo por teléfono –susurró nostálgico, menguando la voz.

–Entonces chau…

–No….espera….–giró un poco y vio que su hijo se asomaba por la puerta–. Escucha….yo….

–¿Hm? ¿Me lo vas a decir? –preguntó mientras giraba el auto hacia la derecha.

–Yo…..quedé embarazado ese día….–sintió el freno del otro lado y un silencio abrumador–. Yo…tengo un hijo tuyo….

El silencio duró tanto que se escuchaba las bocinas de fondo, Kardia al fin pudo reaccionar y miró el celular con desagrado ¿qué acababan de decirle? ¿Qué fue padre? ¿Qué tenía un hijo extramatrimonial? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo ese chico? Apretó fuertemente sus parpados y suspiró.

Dégel del otro lado aguardaba una contestación, pero lo que recibió fue aun peor que el rechazo, le ignoró completamente y cortó la llamada. La mirada verdosa del mayor de los Verseau nunca estuvo tan llena de resentimiento y odio hacia alguien, mucho menos cuando ese alguien le había provocado sentimientos tan bonitos hacía menos de cinco años.  
Colgó y casi tiró el celular contra la pared de no ser por la cama que amortiguo la caída cuando lo lanzó por el aire.

–¡Ese hijo de puta! –gruñe más para sí que para él mientras camina de un lado al otro. Mordió su labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar–. ¿Qué haré? –se preguntó a si mismo mientras se detenía unos minutos y luego continuaba con sus larga caminada de su cama al escritorio.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? –Krest entró junto a su marido, quien tomó al pequeño de cuatro años en brazos para alzarlo y observaba a su querido hijo.

–Nada, una "afectuosa" conversación con…..–se acerca y tapa los oídos de Sebastián disimuladamente–. El papá de mi hijo….–se los destapa.

–¿Qué? ¿Conseguiste su número?

–Sí, pero parece que no tiene la más remota ganas de vernos –toma a Sebastián por los bracitos y lo alza contra su pecho.

–¿Y qué harás? –esta vez fue Aeneas quien le cuestionó, cruzando los brazos.

–¡Iré a Grecia! –dejó a su hijo en la cama y comenzó a recorrer todo su cuarto en busca de ropa.

Dégel compartía el cuarto con Sebastián, tenía una cama infantil aparte donde dormía su hijo justo a un costado de la puerta, mientras que él dormía en la cama de siempre. Abrió su armario y sacó de él dos pequeñas valijas, Aeneas y Krest se observaron para luego intentar detener a Dégel en su ataque de rabia, no por nada ellos entendían lo que padeció su hijo en cada minuto de su embarazo y sobre todo, en cada día que cumplía su hijo.

–Debes calmarte Dégel, además ¿dónde irás? –Krest parecía realmente preocupado.

–¡Con Camus!

–Camus está estudiando allá –habló Aeneas observando como Dégel empacaba rápidamente–. Además ¿cómo irás hasta allá?

–Compraré un pasaje con mi dinero.

–¿Y qué harás, Dégel? –esta vez la voz de Krest parecía más seria–. Por lo que veo planeas llevar a Sebas porque empacas su ropa, ¿qué harás en Grecia con un nene de cuatro años? ¡Piensa, Dégel, piensa! No te críe para que seas un sentimental.

–Tiene razón tu madre, lo mejor es que te serenes….y….–el muchacho voltea para ver a sus padres con seriedad.

–Ustedes no entienden lo que yo viví ¿verdad? El hombre al que me entregué me insultó, me acaba de decir cosas horribles y luego cuando le conté sobre….–mira a Sebastián que lo veía–. "Ese asunto" me colgó.

–¿A qué te refieres con que te colgó?

–¡Que me colgó, mamá, me colgó! –gritó enojado, sus ojos llorosos comenzaban a expandir saladas lágrimas mientras hablaba, Krest se dio cuenta en ese momento el dolor de su hijo, del alma de su hijo y le abrazó con anhelo.

–Tranquilo amor, ya todo pasó, tienes un hijo maravilloso.

–Pero justamente por él quise encontrar a Kardia –susurra para que el niño que jugaba con su abuelo no escuchara–. Kardia no quiere a Sebas, no lo quiere….

–Tranquilo, no sabes si no lo quiere.

–¡Lo rechazó totalmente!

–No lo rechazó, solamente colgó, pudo haber pasado muchas cosas para que colgara….–suspiró, sabía que le estaba mintiendo a su hijo, pero era mejor que la cruda realidad.

–Tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

–Mejor olvídate de todo esto Dégel –el joven escapó de su abrazo–. ¡Dégel!

–Déjalo Krest –habló esta vez Aeneas dejando al pequeño Sebastián en la cama–. Si Dégel quiere ir a Grecia y encarar al tipo ese, que así sea.

–Pero Aeneas, no puedes simplemente dejar que tu hijo vaya a un país a buscar a un hombre que lo rechazó por teléfono, es mejor que se quede aquí…

–¿Tú hubieras querido que Dégel no me conociera ni me tuviera cerca si otra hubiera sido la historia entre nosotros? –Krest pensó, entonces aceptó que dejar ir a su hijo era la mejor opción, su nieto necesitaba conocer a su otro padre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Casa de los Verseau en Grecia.**

Cerca de Atenas, Camus Verseau vivía con sus tíos Aspros y Deuteros. Camus era bastante dedicado a los estudios, su novio Milo era todo un fracaso y muchas veces tenía que ayudarlo. Dégel llegó con su hijo a eso de las dos de la tarde. Dejó las maletas en la puerta y con la mano libre (con la que no sostenía a su hijo de cuatro años) tocó el timbre para ser recibido.

Dégel sonrió cuando le abrieron la puerta en ese instante y observó a su tío, el cual tenía un color más lechoso en su piel que el otro, éste le sonrió y observó al pequeño en brazos de su sobrino, inmediatamente los hizo entrar a los dos para que no tomaran frío. El invierno en Grecia era helante, mientras que los veranos calurosos.

–Hace tanto tiempo no te vemos, Dégel –habló Aspros mientras lo acompañaba hasta el living donde Deuteros estaba mirando la televisión, al notar a sus invitados inmediatamente se incorpora–. Desde que nació el pequeñito no te hemos visto, mira que grande está.

–¡Dégel! –Deuteros se acercó y le abrazó como a un hijo, el pequeño se quejó un poco pero también fue abrazado con afecto–. ¡Mira que grande está el mocoso!

–¿Cómo están tíos? Espero que no les moleste mi intromisión.

–¡Para nada hijo, para nada! Ésta es tu casa –le señaló el sillón y el peliverde se sentó con su hijo en su regazo–. Y cuéntanos ¿cómo está tu padre? –Aspros y Deuteros eran los hermanos menores de Aeneas, eran muy parecidos a él salvo por una que otra característica facial que los diferenciaba, pero si no fuera por ello los tres serían trillizos.

–Papá está bien, trabaja todo el tiempo.

–¿Y tu mamá? –preguntó el otro hermano, Dégel sonrió, sus tíos eran muy felices por la unión de sus padres y eso era bueno.

–También….por cierto ¿Camus?

–En su cuarto…..estuvo todo el día caminando de aquí para allá y hablando por celular con su novio, no nos quiere decir que es lo que le pasa.

–Yo se lo sacaré, ¿pueden cuidar a Sebastián un momento? –ambos gemelos asistieron para empezar a sacar juguetes de dios sabe dónde y jugar con el pequeño.

Dégel partió a la habitación de Camus, la cual se estaba al final del pasillo, al abrir la puerta notó que el muchacho se encontraba con algo en las manos, observando con detenimiento. No parecía haberse dado cuenta que Dégel le miraba, por lo que éste entró cautelosamente y se sentó en el escritorio. Para cuando Camus levantó la vista, ya llevaba un buen rato allí y se estaba cansando.

–¡Dégel! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Tiró el objeto al piso y se abrazó a su hermano que no había visto en meses–. ¿Y Sebas? ¿Lo trajiste?

–Sí, está con los tíos….pero quería saber cómo estabas….

–Bi-bien….

–No me mientas Camus….–le acaricia los cabellos rojizos.

–En serio, estoy bien –se agacha para levantar el objeto e intenta metérselo lo más rápido posible en el bolsillo pero Dégel se lo arrebata, dejando al menor pálido como un fantasma.

–¿Test de embarazo? –Gira su vista al adolescente que muerde suavemente sus labios–. ¿Acaso tienes duda de algo?

–No dudo, estoy cien por ciento seguro…..–se pasa la mano por la cabeza tirando su flequillo hacia atrás–. Le comenté a Milo hace unas semanas y estamos viendo que hacemos.

–Tenerlo, supongo.

–¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tengo quince años! ¡No puedo tener un bebé a los quince años! –Camus parecía sacado, pero Dégel inmediatamente le puso una mano en la cabeza.

–Oye, oye, yo tuve a mi hijo a los quince, mamá me tuvo a mí a los quince….no creo que sea tan malo, salimos tres generaciones de allí.

–No quiero ésto….Dégel, no me siento listo.

–¿Y piensas que yo si me sentí listo? Es más, vine aquí para enrostrarle en la cara a un hijo de puta que tengo un niño de él y así deba armar un escándalo en la vía pública y que se entere su esposa y sus dos hijitos consentidos –gruñó Dégel.

–¿Por qué tanta bronca?

–Ah, cierto, no te conté. Ayer le llamé porque me dio su número y…

–Espera, desde el principio o no te entenderé.

–Sebas fue al parque conmigo el otro día –suspiró–. Era obvio que se encontraría con otros niños de su edad y vería el tipo de familias que tienen, en casa somos los abuelos y yo, Sebas jamás supo de la existencia de "otro padre" hasta que habló con un tal Ian, un nene de cinco años del parque. Obviamente me preguntó quién era su papá y tuve que decirle que lo teníamos que buscar porque jugaba a las escondidas.

–¿Qué tú qué? –Camus no salía de su asombro al escuchar la historia.

–¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento! –exclamó afligido y luego suspiró pesadamente–. Busqué entre mis papeles de las olimpiadas de ese año donde me embaracé y encontré el nombre de Kardia.

–¿Kardia? –Camus piensa detenidamente–. ¿El apellido?

–Antares.

–¡¿Kardia Antares?! –Camus se sorprende, ¿acaso su hermano y ese señor habían? –. Pero ese tipo debe tener doscientos años.

–Tiene cuarenta, Camus, no exageres.

–Pero tú tienes…..veinte….–se intenta tapar la boca pero no puede–. Tú estuviste con un hombre bastante mayor.

–Sí, gracias por informarme –bufó–. Aun así ¿cómo lo conoces tú?

–Salgo con su hijo mayor.

–E-Espera ¿qué? ¿Estás embarazado del hijo de Kardia? –Camus asiste con la cabeza, suspira y se sienta nuevamente en la cama–. ¿Entonces sabes donde vive?

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Ir a la casa y hablar con él.

–¿No harás nada estúpido, verdad? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

–¡Claro que no!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un primer momento, Dégel no pensó en armar bullicio cuando caminó con Sebastián en brazos a la casona que cuya presentación era nada más y nada menos que el nombre de la familia enchapado en bronce en la entrada del hogar. Se sorprendió bastante ¿un profesor de secundaria podía comprarse todo eso? No le importó, el dinero no le era importante y lo sabía. Tocó el timbre no una, sino varias veces hasta que una hermosa mujer salió. Vestida con un traje/vestido negro y apretado en la parte superior, suelto en la inferior.

–¿Sí? –la mujer de elegante apariencia y cabello oscuro como la noche le miraba altiva, Dégel se sintió sorprendido e impactado por dicha apariencia pero mientras, el niño se ocultaba detrás de su "madre".

–Busco a Kardia Antares.

–¿De parte de quien? –preguntó.

–Un ex alumno….–le observó detenidamente y luego se adentró a su casa para llamar a su marido con el apodo de "Cielo", bufó molesto mientras la miraba caminar contoneando las caderas.

–¿Quién es? –habló Kardia caminando hasta la puerta para darse cuenta que ésta se encontraba abierta y un hermoso muchacho miraba del otro lado, no tardó mucho en notar a ese chico y compararlo con el recuerdo que tenía de él–. De….Dégel ¿qué diablos haces aquí? –gruñó con voz baja.

–Vine a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que me escuches.

–No es un buen momento, tengo una cena con mis suegros, mis padres y mis hijos están aquí –hizo un ademán con la mano–. Vete, vete a Francia.

–¡No me iré! Necesito hablar contigo.

–Pero yo no contigo, escucha, sólo fue sexo de una noche ¿está bien? ¿Quieres un "lo siento"? Te lo diré: lo siento….realmente lo siento….

–¡No necesito tu lo siento! –Esta vez el gruñido venía de parte de Dégel–. Quiero que reconozcas a Sebastián como tu hijo.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Hace cinco años que no nos vemos y….–observa al pequeño que estaba junto a Dégel, sino fuera por la cabellera verde, diría que era un auténtico Antares–. Ese niño parece tener más de cuatro.

–¡Tiene cuatro y es tu hijo!

–Vete de aquí, mis suegros están dentro y mis padres también…..sé feliz, si quieres dinero te lo daré pero largo…

–¡No quiero tu puto dinero, quiero el apellido y que seas un padre para mi hijo! –Kardia miró para todos lados fuera del lugar, no habían vecinos chismosos a la vista. Tomó mejor la puerta y se la estampó en la cara–. Pero que….. ¡Kardia! –Gritó y tocó el timbre frenéticamente golpeando con su pie la puerta, el niño quedó detrás de su madre con una mirada aterrada–. ¡ABREME LA PUTA PUERTA, KARDIA!

–¡CALLATE Y VETE DE AQUÍ! –gritó del otro lado, su esposa como los padres de él y ella salieron disparados del comedor para ir directamente al pasillo.

El silencio reinó durante largos minutos. Kardia pensó que Dégel se había ido por las buenas y estaba a punto de decirle a sus parientes que todo había acabado y que el niño era sólo un loco de alguna secta que había conseguido la dirección y el nombre de él, pero apenas y cuando abrió la boca se escucharon bocinazos y gritos desde afuera.

–¡KARDIA, KARDIA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y MUESTRAME LA CARA DE HOMBRE QUE TIENES! –Gritó, el niño se encontraba esta vez sentado en el capot del auto comiendo una manzana–. ¡VAMOS, SI TENES HUEVOS DA LA CARA!

–¿Qué es todo ésto? –La mujer empujó a su marido y abrió la puerta de par en par–. ¡Ésto es propiedad privada, vete!

–No me iré hasta que Kardia no le dé el apellido a mi hijo –señaló al niño, la mujer giró el rostro y Kardia sintió el peso de todas las miradas, sobre todo las de sus hijos que habían escuchado el último diálogo con suma atención.

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó nuevamente la mujer. Dégel sabía que ésto era un error y probablemente Kardia no quisiera volver a verlo nunca más en su vida, pero era la verdad.

–Su esposo la engañó conmigo hace cinco años, cuando yo tenía quince. No sólo eso, me dejó embarazado y hace cuatro años tuve a este hermoso niño que ven sus ojos –gruñó salvaje, estaba cansado de ser la puta de turno para Kardia–. Su marido me trata como una vil zorra aun cuando yo era menor de edad y no estaba enterado de absolutamente nada.

–¿Tú hiciste eso? –esta vez los padres de Kardia le miraron con absorta preocupación, el muchacho respiraba profundamente.

–Aaaah…..sí…..–murmuró rendido. Dégel dejó de tocar la bocina. Tanto la mujer y los hijos de Kardia le miraron con desagrado.

–¡Ja! Resultabas ser un hipócrita entonces –habló Milo con sorna–. Me dices a mí que me haga responsables de las cagadas que me mando pero ni tú te haces de las tuyas.

–Tiene que venir un chico de veinte años a rogarte que le des el apellido a un nene de cuatro –esta vez fue Aiacos quien habló y miró a su padre mientras negaba. La esposa se largó a llorar y se metió dentro de la casa seguida por sus padres.

–Me has arruinado la vida –gruñó acercándose a él–. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

–Quería que mi hijo tuviera un padre….–Kardia dejó de respirar unos minutos mientras mantenía la mirada, luego suspiró harto.

–Hablemos…..–sacó de su bolsillo una llave de un auto y caminó hasta el garaje.

–¿Ahora quieres hablar?

–¡Hablemos! –la mirada furiosa de Kardia lo decía todo, y a Dégel no le quedó otra que aceptar la invitación y entrar al convertible junto a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, quien miraba fascinado a sus padres sin entender nada.

 **Fin de la parte II.**


	3. Parte III

**Parte III de III**

Se mantuvo callado mientras Kardia conducía en dirección a la casa de Aspros y Deuteros, hacía un par de minutos se habían encontrado y luego del escándalo que le armó, el hombre de ya cuarenta años de edad le pidió que subiera a su auto no muy amablemente, luego, le preguntó la dirección donde podrían dejar al pequeño infante que seguía comiendo una manzana en el asiento de atrás.  
Dégel se había asegurado que todo aquel teatro que armó frente a la casa de Antares hubiera sido sólo un juego para el pequeño, comentándole que era parte de las escondidas y juegos que se habían inventado entre ellos para que Sebastián no contara con posibles traumas a futuro. Por un instante sintió que la tensión le avasallaba y de vez en cuando miraba de solayo a su compañero, quien no apartaba la vista del camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los tíos, Dégel bajó con su hijo y se lo entregó a Aspros, quien se sorprendió al ver como el peliverde volvía al auto y se marchaba hacia un lugar incierto. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? No, el mayor de los hermanitos Verseau sabía exactamente qué hacer si necesitaba ayuda, pues no era un chico normal, siempre se había entrenado bien por lo cual poseía un buen cuerpo. No solamente contaba con agilidad matemática.

Kardia se detuvo un instante en un apartado y apagó el motor, respiró profundamente y se volteó para recibir un beso. El beso más intenso que terminó rápidamente con una cachetada. Sorprendido y confundido, Kardia iba a comenzar a gritar cuando Dégel le silenció.

–Me hice un viaje de horas para hacer ésto –respondió con calma.

–¿Para cachetearme o para besarme? –cuestionó, a lo que Dégel sonríe.

–Ambas.

–Aaaah….–suspira–. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarte si vienes a mi casa, me armas un escándalo que todos los vecinos se dieron cuenta y me dices que tengo un….un…?

–Un hijo….–terminó la oración, casi con desgano.

–Sabes que no puedo aceptar eso.

–¿Quieres hacer un ADN? Puedo ganatizarte que es tuyo en un 100%.

–¡No niego que sea mío! –La sorpresa de Dégel fue digna, al mirar como el adulto no negaba la paternidad–. Apenas lo vi me di cuenta….pero no estoy en una buena situación ahora como para salir al mundo diciendo que me comí a un adolescente y tuve un hijo con él.

–¿Es por tu familia?

–Ella está loca…–señaló hacia atrás, hablando de su mujer–. No sé qué podría hacer si descubriera toda la historia completa.

–Prácticamente se la grité.

–Agradece que no te atacó, porque pudo haberlo hecho y ésto no terminaba así, por eso….te pido por favor que te vayas.

–¿Qué? –esto no se lo esperaba o tal vez si se lo esperaba pero no quería oírlo.

–Quiero que huyas, que te vayas, que desaparezcas, hagamos de cuenta que esto jamás pasó ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Ni de broma! –golpea el tablero y la guantera se abre, con un movimiento de mano Kardia la cierra–. Mi hijo quiere estar con su papá y me recorrí no sé cuantos kilómetros para que eso pase, no puedes pedirme eso.

–Dégel….mira, no quiero problemas…

–¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarte a tu esposa? –estas palabras hirieron el orgullo del mayor.

–¡Claro que soy muy hombre! Pero no es por eso….–suspira–. Yo me sentí muy culpable por lo que pasó hace cinco años, y desde ese momento juré nunca volver a traicionar a mi mujer y mis hijos.

–¿La….la amas? –una pregunta que no quería que se contestara surgió.

–….No….

–¿Entonces? –fue instantáneo, Kardia mordió su labio inferior tratando de no hablar, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

–Yo fui infiel a mi pareja ese día precisamente porque no la amo desde hace tiempo….–Se sienta mejor en el asiento y coloca ambas manos en el volante–. Las cosas no iban bien y los nenes estaban rebeldes, Milo recién empezaba una relación con su ex pareja.

–¿Y? –la mirada de Dégel fue instantánea y asesina, Kardia continuó.

–Sólo quería follar con alguien, quería sentir que aun podía y tenía toda mi seducción a flor de piel, solamente eso quería….no pensé en ningún momento que las cosas se me darían vuelta –cruzó los brazos y siguió observando hacia el frente–. Te vi ese día contestando las preguntas del mateclon, las olimpiadas matemáticas –sonrió–. Eras inteligente, bello, diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto, pero sobre todo, eras francés.

–¿Y eso qué?

–Significa que una vez que estuviera contigo desaparecerías por irte a Francia –le echa una mirada y al notar que Dégel frunce el ceño vuelve a mirar al centro–. Me acerqué, nos pusimos a charlar, conozco la psicología de los adolescentes de quince años y el nivel hormonal porque tenía montones de estudiantes, por lo que comencé a seducirte abriéndome un poco la camisa, el calor en ese entonces era embriagante.

–Lo sé….–murmuró comenzando a darse aire con la mano.

–Cuando me di cuenta tu mirada estaba llena de sentimientos y sexo, pasé la mano por tu pierna y te susurré en el oído, eso fue lo que te venció…..lentamente fuimos a mi cuarto.

–Ya sé esa parte de la historia.

–Te toqué y me estremecí, aun hoy recuerdo con claridad cada uno de tus gemidos en mi oído, los arañazos en mi espalda, las marcas en tu cuerpo pálido y desnudo….–suspiró y cerró los ojos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás–. Eras virgen y podía olerlo…..pero lo hice fuerte, y tú lo recibías….

–A veces me culpo a mi mismo por eso….–enrojecido de las mejillas observa a su compañero que comenzaba a excitarse recordando.

–Aaaah…..–suspiró profundamente–. Recuerdo cada detalle y me caliento, creo que si he tenido sexo con mi mujer en estos cinco años es porque recordaba ese momento y se me paraba.

–Se te está parando ahora…–Kardia abre los ojos y nota el bulto en sus pantalones para luego ver a Dégel que lo señalaba–. ¿Estás bien?

–¿Me ayudarías?

–No hay mucho espacio aquí….–Kardia pone una mano en la boca del muchacho y con la otra abre el cinturón dándole a entender lo que quería.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Dégel estuviera chupando el miembro de Kardia, las mejillas del griego estaban en un tono rojo y sus manos empujaban la cabeza con hermosas hebras verdosas. Así fue durante un tiempo hasta que los gemidos de Kardia decayeron y un muy sonoro quejido se escuchó, haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo. Dégel intentó correrse de allí pero el semen le manchó el rostro y cabello de forma estrepitosa.

–Lo siento…

–¿Tienes para limpiarme? –susurró alejándose rápidamente, estaba todo enchastrado con semen y eso no se vería nada bien.

–Lo siento, no.

–¿Y qué hago?

–Quítatelo con la mano…..–Dégel le miró y pasó una mano por la mejilla para luego llevársela a los labios y lamerlo.

–Hmm….es asqueroso.

–Tiene un gusto amargo según me comentaron.

–Es asqueroso igual….–susurró acongojado–. Al final terminé siendo la puta de esta historia.

–Hmmm….creo que si….–el silencio los abrumó hasta que comenzaron a reírse–. Jajajaja.

–Soy una puta perra….genial, quería convertirme en una vil serpiente rompe hogares jajaja –parecía como si estuvieran hechizados, pues las risas eran completamente honestas.

–Te llevaré a casa.

–No…..quiero hablar con tu mujer.

–¿Estás bromeando, no?

–¡Claro que no! No vine hasta aquí para que me digas que disfrutaste el sexo conmigo, que te harás cargo de tu hijo más adelante e irme con la cabeza gacha.

–Dégel.

–Escucha, soy frío en muchas cosas pero pasional en otras….y esto merece que sea pasional –le observa–. Déjame hablar con tu mujer.

–¿Y qué pasa si te dejo hablar con ella?

–Le diré que es lo que pretendo hacer aquí….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Casa de la familia Antares**

Cuando llegó, la mansión estaba vacía, Dégel aprovechó ese momento para pedir a Kardia una servilleta de papel, aun continuaba con el semen en su ropa, rostro y cabello. Ambos se dirigieron tranquilamente hasta la cocina donde abrieron la puerta, Kardia se detuvo al ver a la mujer allí sentada en su silla frente a la mesa, esperando.  
Intentó hacer que Dégel no entrara, pero este le empujó y se vieron frente a frente.

–Puedo darme una idea de lo que han estado haciendo –gruñó la mujer con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, Kardia giró para notar como estaba vestido el chico, con la ropa arrugada, el cabello despeinado y el semen que le correaba por la cara y el cabello.

–Te lo puedo explicar…–susurró acercándose para calmarla.

La mujer hizo caso omiso a las instrucciones de su marido y se acercó con violencia a Dégel tirándole del cabello. La expresión de dolor en el rostro le hacía ver a Kardia que la mujer estaba hablando en serio y su actitud dolida lo demostraba con acciones precisas. Kardia se mantuvo en su posición sin saber qué hacer, por un lado no podía golpear a su mujer pero por otro no quería que ésta hiciera algo contra Dégel.

–¡Tú, maldita putita barata! –gritó muy cerca del oído, Kardia reaccionó sujetando la mano de su mujer.

–¡Cálmate mujer!

–¡QUINCE AÑOS Y TE TIRASTE A MI MARIDO, ROMPISTE UNA FAMILIA Y TUVISTE UN HIJO CON ÉL! –gruñó con odio, Dégel no hizo nada y se quedó allí, frunciendo el rostro.

–¡Ya basta mujer! –gritó Kardia separándolos por completo, pero como la mujer tenía a Dégel del cabello le tiró un poco más antes de desprenderse.

–¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? ¡El destruyó a tu familia!

–La familia estaba destruida de antes –susurró Kardia y lentamente la mujer bajo la guardia–. Lo que yo hice con Dégel fue el preludio del final de nuestra relación y tú lo sabes.

–¡Pero somos una familia! Tú sabes lo que pasará si la familia se quiebra…..–intentó inducir a su esposo, pero éste negaba.

–No dejaré a Dégel….

–¿Ahora le dices Dégel? ¿Ahora le miras a los ojos? Tuviste cinco años para ir a buscarlo o para meter a ese mocoso y su cría en esta casa y nunca lo hicis….

–¡No lo hice porque estaba apenado! Porque me sentía culpable, pero ¿sabes qué? Me importa una mierda, acá el que manda siempre fui yo y tú lo sabes….–apretó fuerte los puños.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer?

–Quedarme con Dégel.

–¿Y yo? ¿Dónde estoy yo y tus hijos? –cuestionó. Kardia pensó unos instantes.

–No los echaría de aquí, sobre todo a mis hijos…tampoco creo adecuado que te vayas, tenemos que mantener las apariencias.

–¿Apariencias? –preguntó Dégel.

–Claro, tú no sabes porque has vivido en Francia toda tu vida excepto el día que te tiraste a mi esposo –dijo con odio, Dégel frunce el ceño–. Pero mi marido es uno de los más importantes de esta mierda de País.

–¿Importante? ¿Por eso tienes esta casa? –preguntó.

–Estoy dentro del grupo de diputados de la nación, pero aun así trabajo en escuelas totalmente gratis dado que el estado me mantiene con el sueldo que gano –suspiró–. Tengo que mantener una…..forma de ser.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás conmigo?

–Te daré trabajo aquí.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó sin entender.

–En mi casa….

–Espera, espera ¿seré la chica que limpia? –gruñó, Kardia negó con la cabeza.

–Con el intelecto que tienes, no deberías desperdiciarlo en eso, te pagaré la escuela y los alimentos del nene, tú estarás aquí con él, vivirás conmigo….

–¿Y….qué tengo que hacer? –miró a la esposa de Kardia y luego al mismo hombre.

–Ser mi amante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Meses después.**

–Hmmm…..–Kardia mira al niño que se encuentra sentado en el piso jugando con un par de bloques de colores, llevaba así al menos media hora desde el sillón, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que vuelve a tener contacto con un niño que va al jardín de niños y era difícil para él. Se coloca en el suelo a la altura del pequeño y toma un bloque para ayudar a construir un castillo–. Y dime Sebastián…. ¿qué….qué le gusta hacer a los nenes de tu edad?

–¿Hacer? ¡Jugar! –responde entusiasmado.

–¿Y a qué juegan? –preguntó confundido.

–Mami y yo jugamos a decir palabras en diferentes idiomas….–lo esperaba de Dégel, el niño terminaría siendo todo un erudito a comparación de él.

–¿Y qué más haces? ¿Juegas con tus abuelos? –se acerca, Sebas apoya su manito en la cara de su padre, justo en la nariz.

–Abuelo…

–No, hijo, no soy tu abuelo….–toma el bracito de Sebastián y lo aparta un poco–. Soy tu papá. Di pa-pa…

–Sé decir papá en cinco idiomas….–Kardia suspira, era más fácil cuando fue padre de Milo.

–Bueno, me parece bien, yo apenas sé decirlo en una….–le acaricia la cabeza y está dispuesto a levantarse cuando le jalan de la camisa.

–Papi, me ayudas con los bloques….–el muchacho de cuarenta años se queda fascinado al escuchar que aquella criatura lo llamaba "papi".

–Me llamaste papá….–murmuró sorprendido.

–Mami dice que eres mi papá….

–¿Entonces por qué me dijiste abuelo? –preguntó curioso.

–Porque mami dice que eres tan viejo como el abuelo….jajajaja –sintió un pequeño crujir y se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la mano por demás y comenzaba a lastimarse con sus uñas, ese maldito Dégel.

–Bueno, hijo, tendrás que ayudarme a ser padre –se sienta a su lado–. Hace mucho que no me siento en el piso a jugar con bloques.

–¡Tuyo! –le muestra uno de los bloques con una K impregnada en él.

–Ah, gracias ¿debo formar mi nombre con esto? –cuestionó y buscó las demás letras.

–No eres bueno jugando con nenes ¿no?

–Jajajaja no, no lo soy.

–Mami dice que tienes que acostumbrarte….–Kardia arquea la ceja.

–¿Por qué?

–Mami dice que pronto tendré un hermanito.

–No hijo, tendrás un sobrinito, el hijo de Camus y Milo, ¿te acuerdas de Milo? Mi hijo mayor.

–No papi, mami está esperando un bebé, él se tragó al bebé y lo tiene en su pancita –el pequeño Sebas se levanta la playera y muestra su propio ombligo–. ¿Ves? Los bebés salen de acá de las mamis….–Kardia observa con espanto al nene, no más por lo que decía sino por lo que acababa de tirarle como si hablara del día.

–E-Espera Sebas, ¿dijiste que mami está esperando un bebé? –Kardia no salía de su asombro.

–Sí, mami me dijo que…..uy, me dijo que no dijera a papi –se tapa la boca.

–E-Está….es-esperando…..–ve a Milo que estaba recargado en la pared, riéndose–. ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

–Desde que el enano boconeo que embarazaste a Dégel de nuevo.

–¿Qué haré?

–Finge sorpresa.

–¡No! Me refiero a qué haré con tu madre, ella sabe que estoy con Dégel íntimamente pero no sabe que me cuido muy poco con él –se levanta, Sebastián lo mira desde abajo aun cubriéndose la boca con sus manitos.

–Pues no sé tú pero debes inventarte una mentira…..pronto –se acerca a Sebastián y lo toma en brazos–. Vamos Sebi, Aiacos y Camus nos están esperando afuera, vamos a salir al parque.

–¡Siiii, parque! –Levanta las manos–. Parque, parque, parque….

–Adiós papá….

En momentos así, Kardia piensa por qué no se hizo la vasectomía el año pasado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Años después.**

 _A veces, no es fácil lograr la concordancia, es difícil, muy difícil. En muy pocas horas logré un equilibrio emocional desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Kardia era un buen hombre, aun lo es, y también un buen padre.  
Admito que lo amo, lo amaba y lo amaré toda mi vida, aunque quise negarlo, me fastidiaba tener que ocultarle a su hijo, tener que ocultarme a mí mismo y llevar en mi vientre a su bebé sin poder decir absolutamente nada.  
Fue difícil, todo fue difícil y he derramado lágrimas por un hombre que tal vez no lo merecía, pero podría hacer más el amor de lo que hace el odio y continuaba allí. Trabajé en una cantidad enorme de lugares y se me abrieron muchas puertas cuando subió en popularidad. Tuve cinco hijos con él y el último aun lo llevo en mi vientre, pensé en ese momento en irme, en tomar a todos y cada uno de los niños e irme, pero no lo hice porque pensé ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando mi bebé nazca y deba decirle sobre donde está su papá? Tendré que Buscar a papá nuevamente ¿no?_

 _Durante una de aquellas noches donde dormía acostado a mi lado le plantee que ya no aguantaba ser el amante, estar allí recluido en la casa hasta que naciera mi hijo y luego salir a trabajar como un secretario suyo._

 _Fue en ese momento donde me mostró un anillo de diamantes y me pidió que me casara con él: "Estaba esperando este momento pero no sabía cómo decírtelo", él decía que yo era demasiado joven para él y creyó que en algún momento huiría con otro hombre igual de joven, pero eso jamás paso._

–Sebastián está por cumplir veinte años y me gustaría hacerle una linda fiesta –susurró mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

–Hm, me parece bien, Jean también cumplirá años el próximo mes y debería hacerle algo ¿te parece conjunto? –cuestionó Camus mirando los precios de los salones.

–Tu nene cumple quince ¿verdad? Debería ser una fiesta a lo grande solo para él, además que le está llenado el año delicado.

–¿Delicado? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Camus.

–Porque en nuestra familia todos nos embarazamos a esa edad.

–¡Ah, tienes razón! Pero Jean no tiene novio….

–Hmm…Sebastián tampoco me ha traído ninguna pareja….

–Bueno, dejemos eso de lado…..y sigamos, a ver…..

 _Probablemente odie la forma en la que logré tener una familia, y aun con 35 años tendré un hijo de veinte próximamente, pero no me importa, él me pidió que buscara a su padre hace muchos años atrás, y yo no solamente lo encontré, sino también le encontré una gran familia._

 **FIN.**


End file.
